


Sneak Attack

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mozzie borrows Neal's shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Attack

Neal has this thing about personal space... he's really bad about it when he feels like being amorous, even if he's just decided out of the blue that it's time for sex now and the other person doesn't know it yet. So when Mozzie's borrowing his shower, Neal doesn't think it's a big deal for him to strip down and slip in behind his friend.

Mozzie thinks it's a pretty big deal, though. "Jesus Christ, Neal, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Neal offers him his brightest smile.

"Sorry, Moz. Want me to leave?"

"You're already wet, you might as well stay," Mozzie says, mock-grumpy as he reaches for Neal's slim waist and pulls him closer. Neal has to fight to quell his smile long enough to steal a kiss from willing lips. "You could warn a guy next time, though."

"Yeah, don't count on it." Neal splays his hands out on Mozzie's chest, fingertips dragging through the wet curls there and seeking out his nipples to pinch playfully. Mozzie sucks in a hissing breath as his back arches instinctively and his fingers dig into Neal's hips. "Half the fun is in surprising you."

"You mean scaring me," Mozzie complains, tugging and pushing at Neal until they've turned around and Neal's the one under the shower spray. The water overwhelms the curl in his hair quickly, and damp strands fall down across his forehead. Mozzie reaches up with one hand to push them away from Neal's face, then cards his fingers into Neal's hair and tugs gently. "Let me wash your hair." Neal ducks his head, closing his eyes against the water.

Mozzie loves playing with Neal's hair, likes to run his fingers through it and stroke it and twist it around his fingertips, likes to pull it just hard enough to make Neal take notice. He works the shampoo in and massages Neal's scalp, then pulls his hair to make him tip his head back into the falling water and rubs until the last of the suds washes away. When he lets his hands drop, Neal shakes the water from his face and looks down at Mozzie, smiling.

"You know what that does to me," he says, and Mozzie smirks and palms Neal's erection, which has been poking him in the stomach in protest of being ignored.

"Oh, I know." All the metal of Mozzie's rings feels cooler than his hand around Neal, and Neal shifts and clutches Mozzie's shoulders for support as that tight grip pulls up the length of his cock and over the head and then leaves him bereft. "I know, Neal," Mozzie says, taking half a step closer and closing the space between their bodies, lining up his thicker, darker cock with Neal's longer, more slender one and rocking their hips together.

The water running down their chests keeps everything slippery and easy, cutting the friction without losing any of the heat. Neal's hands slide down to Mozzie's ass and pull him tighter with every thrust. Mozzie bends his head to mouth at Neal's nipples, but his hands have found their way unerringly back into Neal's hair, tugging and pulling just this side of too hard.

Neal comes first, tossing his head back and groaning wordlessly, splashing Mozzie's belly with liquid warmer than the shower spray that washes away in an instant. He rests his head on Mozzie's shoulder, kissing his neck, and murmurs, "Come on, Moz, give it up." That's enough to launch the older man over the edge, muffling his own moan against Neal's chest, trembling in the circle of Neal's arms.

"Next time at least knock on the bathroom door first," Mozzie says when he catches his breath. Neal grins as he turns off the water and reaches for the single towel hanging next to the tub.

"Next time, don't expect to be alone when you borrow my shower."


End file.
